Dragon Ball: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Movie
The following takes place in respectively all DB/Z/GT titles. This is fan-made, so the timeline WILL be out of place (which may mean Vegeta from Buu's time will be in with GT's Baby.(No SSJ4 or God, strictly and mainly from Super Saiyan 1 to at least 3) plz tell me what you all think of this project. _________________________________________________________________________________ Goku, Trunks, Vegeta flew off as they were curious of the terror that was happening. Chapter 1: Turles, Tree of Might The sky was full of darkness. Turles:"Now, this world will feel my might!" Trunks sensed the power and went Super Saiyan. Trunks:"Up there!" He looked up as him, Goku, and Vegeta flew up to space. Turles sensed the energy as he saw the three Saiyans. Turles:"Hm?!" Trunks ran at Turles swinging the sword endlessly, as Turles effortlessly dodged. Turles:"A pathetic effort indeed. It's futile!" Trunks was smacked to the ground. Goku went SSJ. "You'll pay for that!" Vegeta also went Super Saiyan. "The real battle begins!" The three Saiyans battled him as Turles bit into the Fruit from The Tree of Might, raging battle began! Turles was done with the fight as he used his Calamity Blaster on Vegeta which sent Vegeta crashing to the ground. Trunks:"Father!" He rushed at him as he was wielding his blade. Turles:"Let me show you what I can do!" He dodged the blade then rushed at him starting his Meteor Burst attack on Trunks. Turles ready to blast Trunks away and obliterate him, Goku steps in punching Turles off of Trunks. Goku:"Turles...leave Earth, now!" He demanded which led to Turles's declining. Turles:"You see, Kakarot.. I am not alone.. my 'friends' are here as well. And believe me, they hate you as much as I do!" He rushed at Goku punching away at him while Goku dodged without any effort at all. (dodging)Goku:"What you do mean? Who?" ???:"Us, Goku." Goku:"?!....You two..." Cell and Frieza were shown above in the sky. Frieza:"Kakarot, it's been a while..since I've had a shot at revenge!" Cell:"Indeed.." The two powered up, both surrounded by purple dark auras. Vegeta and Trunks both recovered from their attacks as they stood by Goku as the three Super Saiyans took action. Another villain appeared in the air as he held his pink hand in the air creating a blast. It was Majin/Super Buu. Buu:"Guaaaaah!" Vegeta:"...?!...It..can't be." Vegeta was astonished. Trunks:"We have to fend them off no matter what, father!" Goku:"Right." Goku:"Split up, guys. We should get more space around each of our own battles." Trunks:"Ok! I'll take Turles." Vegeta:"I'll just take Cell." Trunks and Vegeta flew to different areas. ???:"Think we could lend a hand, Dad?" Gohan had appeared, along with Gotenks planning to aid the Saiyans in battle. Goku:"I think no one is fighting Buu, so you two could take him." Gotenks:"Majin Buu is gonna get his butt kicked by the greatest Fusion warrior ever!" Gohan:"See ya, Dad." Gohan flew off with Gotenks. Goku stayed in the area, where he stepped up to fight Frieza.. thus, concludes Chapter 1. Chapter 2: Rematches and New BeginningsCategory:Fan FictionCategory:NG Movies Trunks flew up way into the sky along with Turles. The two exchange few of words before their bout. Turles:"What game do you think you can play with me, son of Vegeta?" Trunks:"I won't be holding back, so you can experience the power of a real Super Saiyan!" The two are last seen charging at each other... Up in space upon an abandoned spaceship (ship on BT3), Vegeta and Cell began to go blow-for-blow... They stopped as Vegeta was out of breath. Vegeta:"pant, pant, pant, pant, pant..." Cell:"What's the matter, Vegeta? Exhausted already? I haven't even gotten serious yet." He taunted Vegeta agitating him. Vegeta:"Grr... don't toy with me, Cell!" He blasted him with an energy wave trying to shut him up. Cell stands without effort not planning to dodge. Cell shakes it off as if nothing happened. "Well now, shall we begin again?" He got into his fighting stance, which was last seen... Meanwhile in outer space, Majin Buu stares down both Gohan and Gotenks (using a large and ironic meteor that is large enough for fighting). Gohan:"Hm.. Buu...who brought the four of you back?" Gotenks:"Huh??" He looked at Gohan confused about his question toward Buu. Buu:"Why should Buu tell you, all that your about to do now is die!" Buu:" Formed his hands in a Kamehameha formation. Gohan:"..?! Alright then.. KA-MEEEE..." Gotenks powered into Super Saiyan and formed a''' Kamehameha''' looking to combing his with Gohan. Gohan/Gotenks:"HAAAAA!" They release as the beams collide which triggers a huge explosion. The beams take out no one, but put a crater on the large meteorite. Buu thought to himself:"Heheheh....those fools, they don't even know what's about to happened! As soon as I lead them to fight me on the moon, they won't know what will hit them!" Goku and Frieza were evenly matched as Frieza then powered up into his Full Power, Frieza:"Ha! Kakarot, soon this planet will perish...you Saiyans will be the downfall to your own demise." Goku:"We'll see, Frieza." The two charged at each other evenly matched as they go blow-for-blow once more only leaving Goku to dash back and deliver a Kamehameha to Frieza as he looks to counter with a Death Ball. Goku thought to himself:"I'm putting lives in danger...but there's no other option." ???:"May I assist, Brother?" Frieza:"...?!.. You?" Cooler stood before Goku and Frieza. Cooler:" I'll help you, brother..if things get tough, we'll have to use the last resort against Kakarot." Cooler went into Final Form instantly. Full Power Frieza and Final Formed Cooler we're ready to face Goku, but Goku was not ready to face the two of them at once. Goku thought:"Grr..darn, even though I beat both ''of them in Super Saiyan, I'll have trouble of them double teaming me.. I'll try..." Chapter 3: The Last Resort...?! Goku tried to take both of them as they each gave him a fair amount of blows. Frieza double-axe handles Goku while Cooler teleports behind Goku kicking him up in the sky. Goku left helpless, Cooler and Frieza use a '''Double Death Beam Barrage'.. Goku:"Gaaah..!" The pain was too much for Goku as he was left on the ground. However, Frieza and Cooler both fly up to the sky as they create a Double Death Ball. Goku then reverted back to his normal state. Goku:"Heheh...darn, looks like... I'll die here." ???:"Special Beam Cannon..!" The attack fired, nailing Frieza in the middle of his stomach. Frieza:"Gaah!..N-No! What was that...?" holds his stomach as his mouth and stomach bleed. Cooler:"Hm..the Namek." Cooler sought out the energy recognizing Piccolo. Piccolo:"Sorry to keep you waiting, Goku. I know you needed help." Cooler:"Oh look, the Namek plans on dying with the monkey." Frieza:"Grrr...when I get my hands on that Namekian..!!" Piccolo charged at Frieza and Cooler showing no signs of fear or hesitation. Cooler launched a Lock-On Buster as it hit Piccolo. As a result, there was smoke left. Cooler:"Hm." He smirked. Piccolo appeared behind Cooler as Cooler then turned a little but not as fast enough to dodge. Cooler:"...?!" Cooler was punched to the ground. Goku gets up as he watched Piccolo, amazed. Piccolo launched multiple energy spheres as he planned to use Hellzone Grenade. Cooler looked as he didn't know if he could dodge it. Piccolo:"This is the end!" Piccolo releases his attack as there was smoke from his attack this time. Frieza:"D-Darn...you.." Frieza weak and injured, planned to attack Piccolo with a punch. Piccolo evades it however, as Frieza is attacked with a straight kick to the face. Goku:"Wow, Piccolo you got stronger since your last fights with these two." He smiled. Cooler, out of the smoke, has went into his Final Form. "Foolish Earthlings, prepare to fall by me!" Frieza recovers from the kick as he and Cooler are side by side. Frieza:"Brother...the last resort." Cooler:"Right, Frieza!" Both:"FUUUUU..SION..." Goku/Piccolo:"...?!" Frieza/Cooler:"HA!" The two warriors actually fused, ending this chapter. Chapter 4: The Newest Fusion Warrior, Enter Coolza The warrior had features both of Cooler and Frieza...they two combine, were named Coolza. Coolza:"At last, we are one.. And now, you fools will see the true power of the Colds." Goku:"They...fused??" Goku was shocked. Piccolo:"Grr..darn, now their probably too strong to even deal with." Coolza began to prepare a new attack as he locked-on to Goku. Coolza:"Heheh, starting with you, Kakarot. Death Buster..!" He fired at Goku as Piccolo stood in the way taking the attack head on. Goku:"No...Piccolo!" He was angered. Coolza:"Heh, fools. This new power of ours is invincible." Goku:"Well..I'll still try! 'Cause now I'm mad!" He went Super Saiyan. His efforts were no match again Coolza, however. Coolza dodged all of Goku's punches effortlessly while then giving Goku a hard punch. Goku:"Grr..that..all you got..!" Goku tried again. Coolza kept calm but got irritated of Goku. "Grr, SAIYAN Monkey!" He punched Goku to the ground. Goku got up.. "I guess...I have to use it then." Coolza:"Huh?" Goku powered up as the ground started to shake. Goku's power began to rise to extreme heights. Coolza:"Hm..?" What's this power?" Goku:"HAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku was a Super Saiyan 3. "This power..is the power of a Super Saiyan 3. Coolza:"Grr..no matter, your still not strong enough for me Kakarot." Goku:"That may be true..let's see then." He smirked. Goku and Coolza made a skirmish battle in the air giving each other punches and kicks. The two were equal, as both got distanced from each other to regain stamina. Coolza:"pant....pant....pant..pant...pant.." Goku:"Your out of breath? That proves ''you can't hang with a Super Saiyan 3." He smirked. Coolza:"Heh...I'm just going destroy you...along with this Planet!" He had a Death Ball-like sphere blast as he brought his hands down switching to a '''Full Power Energy Wave' release. A combination of Frieza's''' I'll Destroy This Planet''' combined with Cooler's Full Powered Energy Wave. Goku caught it as he dragged his feet in the ground as he then kicked it into orbit. Goku:"That's not enough Frieza and Cooler. Your holding back." Coolza got angered releasing multiple shots of Ki at Goku (energy volley). Goku effortlessly stood there until the smoke cleared. Coolza:"Ha! That stupid Sai-..huh?!" Goku stood tall, unaffected by the blasts. "Your running out of time..." Meanwhile, in Space with Gohan, Gotenks, and Majin Buu, Buu:"It seems you two aren't a match for Buu. Buu will just kill you then." Gotenks:"Alright, Buu, prepare to take an attack I've now learned.." Buu:"Hm..?" Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3 as he formed a''' Kamehameha', but it was a stronger brighter version. Gotenks:"Super-True-Gotenks Kamehameha..!!" He blasted Buu as he didn't move was surprised taking the blast. Gohan:"..?" He thought: "Did he really...?" Gotenks:"Haha! You big dummy. Hey, Gohan I did it!" Gotenks celebrated, but unfortunately Majin Buu had regenerated and then laughed manically. Buu:"Hahahaha..fool, did you think it was that easy." Buu:"Hmm..." He thought: "I think I should move them to the moon now.." Buu:"Buu wants to fight some where else, follow Buu." Gohan:"..!? Let's go, Gotenks!" They followed Buu. Gotenks:"Got it." He followed the two. ''Cell was about done with Vegeta, until... '' Cell:"It seems I win, Vegeta. Now, the price to pay is your life." He held out his hand preparing a blast. Vegeta:"Grr...no...no..I am..the Prince, the Prince of All Saiyans..!" He thought of Goku and how he's defeated every one of their foes, including himself. an image can be seen of Goku turning his back looking at Vegeta, in Super Saiyan form. Vegeta:"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED..!" He powered up stronger than ever willing to go Super Saiyan 2. Cell:"Huh?" Cell was shocked as Vegeta's power began to rise. Vegeta began to punch at Cell leaving a helpless Cell defenseless. Vegeta used a double-axe handle afterwards and as Cell hit the ground, Vegeta unleashed an ultimate attack. Vegeta:"Crimson...Galick Gun..!" He releases a blast he would use in SSJ3. Cell is obliterated Vegeta:"Hmph, he's not dead, yet." Cell was not. He was on the floor staggering barely moving as he was bloody. Cell:"Vegeta...help...me." Cell used what bit of energy he had left to get up and shoot a '''Power Ball' in the sky, crushing it.. Vegeta:"..?! What the--" A giant Golden Great Ape appeared.. Vegeta:"...?! You...your..alive??" Great Ape Baby:"Grrrah!" Cell:"T-The..plan..complete.." Cell dies. Great Ape Baby uses Instant Transmission '''to get to Earth. Vegeta:"We're...doomed." He fell to the ground in awe. Chapter 5: Great Ape Baby, Arise Baby:"Hah, hello, Goku." Goku:"..?! B-Baby?" Baby:"That's right. I'm here to crush you!" Coolza punched Goku in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Coolza:"Ah, the plan is set I see." Baby:"Beat him to a pulp. I want to stomp on him." Coolza targeted a vulnerable Goku as he charged a Death Beam. To what seemed like the end for Goku, someone else appears, stopping Coolza's Death Beam. Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta aided Goku. "Kakarot.." Coolza:"No matter... I'll--" Unfortunately, the Fusion ended, dissolving Frieza and Cooler. Frieza:"Darn it all.." Cooler:"These Saiyans will forever be a pity..." Vegeta:"Get ready.. Super Saiyan 2 is old news. Now, meet Super Saiyan 3!" He powered up showing the full extent of his power, as he was a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta:" Get ready to be sent back to Hell!" Vegeta appears infront of Cooler, knees him in the stomach, and then with enough force, chops his head off blasting his body. Frieza watches as he has seen the true evolution of Vegeta. Frieza:"V-Vegeta?!" Vegeta:"Your next Frieza." He smirked. In fear, Frieza makes a hasty move by blasting Vegeta looking to obliterate him. Frieza laughs, "Hahaha! You thought you were as strong as me?" Frieza then looked again as the smoke clears, Vegeta in unaffected and delivers a greater attack. Vegeta:"Goodbye, Frieza." He smirked shooting '''Big Bang Attack ending him. Baby:"Your not stronger than me, Vegeta! I am ''you, remember." Vegeta:"Right then. Kakarot, get up." Goku was still in Super Saiyan 3. "What's the plan?" Vegeta:"Fusion." Goku:"Oh, right." Both:"FUUUUU..." Baby thought:"Hmm? What are they planning?" Both:"SION...." Baby:"Wait, they're trying to do what's called 'Fusion'. Oh no they don't!" With his gigantic ape fist, Baby takes out both Goku and Vegeta. Goku:"Grr..he won't let us.." Vegeta:"We'll have to use a diversion." Goku:"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that and Fusion all at once?" ???:"You can use me as a diversion.." Goku:"Huh? Tien?" Vegeta:"''You ''think you can hold him off?" Tien:"It won't be much, but I know how to buy time. I've done it with Cell in the past.." Cell can be seen being attacked by the Neo Tri-Beam. Tien:"I've got you covered." Goku:"Wow, Tien, thanks." Tien flew toward the Great Ape. Baby:"Hm? Who is this? Did they do it??" Tien:" Solar Flare..!" He blinded Baby. Baby:"Wha?! Gaaah! My eyes! I can't see..!" Tien:" Tri-.." Baby smack Tien out of his way with a lucky shot although, still blinded. Baby:"That fool! He's messed up my vision.." Goku and Vegeta were just about ready. Goku:"Now!" Both:"FUUUUU...SION, HA!" They fused successfully... now ready to attack. Gogeta:"Now, we are Super Gogeta!" He teleport toward Tien as he uses '''Instant Transmission '''to the Lookout unacknowledged by Baby of course, due to blindness. Gogeta:"Give him a Senzu Bean, Dende." He teleport back to the fight." Dende:"G-Go..ku??" Gogeta:"Your time is up, Baby!" He began with a fury of punches to Baby's stomach dealing good amounts of damage. Baby:"Gaah! W-What the?!" Gogeta then used a forceful punch, sending Baby to the ground. Gogeta:"Now..the battle really begins." He says this to end the chapter. Chapter 5: Power of Gogeta, Unfortunate Enemies Appear! Gogeta, once again at full strength, takes the battle to Great Ape Baby. Gogeta in the sky, as he releases a '''Kamehameha' from up above. Everything was going his way until.. Gogeta:"It's over, Baby. You can't win." ???:"Hahaha! Kakarot!!" Gogeta:"?!.. Broly?? And you...Android #13?" 13: Well, if it isn't Goku. It's time I get my payback. But don't worry, I'll let Broly here have 'em some fun." Gogeta:"Grr...where do they keep coming from?" Broly:"KAKA...ROT!!" He charged at Gogeta punching him as he was sent flying. Behind the flying Gogeta was Android 13 axe handling him to the ground. 13:"Ha! Your resilient, aren't you." Gogeta:"How...how are you here...?" 13:"No need for you to know, your death will happen soon." Gogeta:"Grrr.." Broly:" Come, Kakarot. Get up and die!" He rose to the sky shooting Ki volleys at Gogeta. Gogeta took the pain... as Broly got annoyed grabbing him by his head. Broly:"You insect, I could crush you right now if I pleased!" Broly tossed Goku straight, as he then flew while Android 13 does part of his''' S.S. Deadly Hammer''' with his punches and kicks and then finally delivers the Abyss Impact. Gogeta:"Grr...d-darn.." Gogeta assumed his chances of winning were thin, until.. Gogeta:"!... wait a minute..Goku and Vegeta makes me Super Gogeta..but both can transform into Super Saiyan 3s..." 13:"Huh...?" Gogeta:"Alright, let's kick it to the next level!" He powered up intensely as his energy began to rise to new heights. 13:"W-What the..?" Gogeta's power began to burst as Gogeta became a Super Saiyan 3! Gogeta, powerful yet still charging as pebbles rise and a small crater is made underneath himself. Broly:"Kakarot?" Broly watched on amazed by the power of the newest transformation of Gogeta. Gogeta:"I am the ultimate Fusion. I am your destroyer!" 13:"Th-This can't even be true.. his power level ain't right!" Gogeta appeared behind 13. "Right here." 13:"!?..." In shock, 13 was a attacked by a series of signature knee thrusts to the jaw by Gogeta, following one devastating kick to send 13 flying. Broly watched on as he spectated until further option. With the kick not being enough to put him away, 13 flies up to the sky and without hesitation, formed a''' Full Powered S.S. Deadly Bomber''' which he fires at Gogeta Super Saiyan 3. Effortlessly unwilling to dodge, Gogeta shows off his strength and holds the ball back with one hand. 13:"Impossible...my best attack." Gogeta then dissolved 13's attack by blasting it with a averaged-powered Galick Gun wave. Gogeta rushed at 13 as he delivered a knee to his stomach and thus holds his hand out in a ki blast fashion. Gogeta:"Enough!" He blasts 13 away ridding him from Earth. Gogeta then turned his attention to Broly. Broly:"Kakarot..you appear to be different, yet I feel your presence." Gogeta:"Broly...let's end this, now!" The two dramatically glare at one another which tempts to lead in to an epic showdown ending the chapter... Chapter 6: I Am Mightier, Witness My Burning Heart! After have eaten the Fruit from the Tree of Might, Turles appears to have topped Trunks, who was weakened out of his Super Saiyan state.. however, it is unlikely that the future Saiyan has given in just yet... Turles kneels on one knee as Trunks is damaged, fatigued and wounded from their encounter, Turles:"Well, well, it appears that you don't have what it takes, it's gonna take more than some shining sword and flashy moves to beat me." He smirked. Trunks thought:((No...I still have...much to protect..)) An image of Trunks's world can be seen along with Bulma and the Androids. Trunks's burst of energy occurs when he then pictures his mentor...Gohan. Trunks:"?!....No!" Turles:"Hm..?" Trunks:"I won't let...I l won't let you destroy this world!" Trunks powered up into a Super Saiyan. Trunks:"I'll show you, I don't need this sword, I'll prove that without my sword I'm better than you!!" Trunks charged at Turles with a fury of punches and kicks to Turles as he was then thrown into the air by Trunks. Turles:"W-Wha..!? I am the mightiest in the galaxy! I can't lose to some half-breed!" Trunks:"It's over!" Trunks attacked with his Heat Dome Attack Finish. Turles was then obliterated as Trunks goes back down to Earth to help Vegeta and Goku ending the chapter.. Chapter 7: End of Buu's Fury, Triple Kamehameha Wave Having been weakened out of the Super Saiyan state and split from the Fusion, Gohan, Goten, and Kid Trunks look for an alternative strategy... Buu:"You all too weak for Majin Buu. This time, you die!" Gohan:"Hey guys, I have a plan." Goten:"Uh, are you sure it will work, Gohan?" Gohan:"Trust me, guys." Gohan:"Hey, Buu? Kaaaaa-meeeee-haaaaa-meeee-HAAAAA!" Buu:"Hm?" Tries to hold it back. Gohan:"NOW!" Trunks and Goten blast repetitively at Buu and then create two extra Kamehameha waves added with Gohan's." Buu:"Gaaaah...you little twerps!" The Trio Kamehameha was then used to full extent when they powered into Super Saiyans. Thus, ending Majin Buu as he was blasted into the Sun. Gohan and the two children power down.."Okay, guys. Let's head back home." Gohan:"Vegeta and Dad are fighting fused it think.. but their powers are different this time." Goten:"Well we gotta go help them!" Kid Trunks:"Yeah, we can fuse again." Gohan:"Umm..no, Trunks. Too many huge powers down there. We'd be in the way." Kid Trunks:"Aw, but Gohan..." Gohan:"Sorry guys.." They fly back down to Earth but away from the battle. Gohan thought: (( phew...I cannot let Trunks see his younger self down there. I sensed him ''too down there and if they do interact, it might mess something up.)) He took them to the Lookout to watch on ending the chapter.. Chapter 8: Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta VS Broly Gogeta in his new Super Saiyan 3 form stares down Broly as an explosive battle begins to wage... Gogeta and Broly exchange blows through a skirmish battle as both evenly matched. Broly looks to punch Gogeta as he teleports delivering a great kick to send Broly flying through the air while he is hit by teleporting rebound attacks by Gogeta. Broly was then sent to the ground with a double-axe handle. Broly back up and irritated, he creates an' Eraser Cannon'. Gogeta creates a Big Bang Kamehameha as the beams collide and results in a massive explosion. Trunks arrives as he adjusts to the changes.. Trunks:"Is that my dad?? No wait...Goku??" Trunks :"Tien!..." Gogeta:"Trunks, take Piccolo and Tien to the Lookout. Give the two Senzu Beans." He said as he appeared in front of him using '''Instant Transmission'. Trunks:"Who are you..?" Gogeta:"Goku...Vegeta...the light that shines in the darkness. I am the soul punisher of soul destroyers and I am Super Saiyan 3... I am Super Saiyan 3'' Gogeta!" Broly:"Grrr...KakaROT!" He rushed at Gogeta. Trunks:"Ok!" Trunks carried the two to the Lookout. Gogeta using teleportation, appears behind Broly axe handling him to the ground again only this time, Broly catches himself landing on his feet. Gogeta:"I have lots of new moves..." Broly:"What does that matter, you'll die still!" He uses '''Double Eraser Cannon'. Gogeta quick enough, formed a Kamehameha wave and teleports behind Broly which brought shock him as he was blasted. Gogeta:"D-Darn... Super Saiyan 3... now it really ''can't last as long since we've fused.. and it ends in a couple of minutes. As the smoke clears, Broly stands tall powering up to Legendary Super Saiyan X2. Broly:"KAKAROT.....KAKAROT!!!" Gogeta:"What...?" Broly rushes at Gogeta as he tries to block whatever Broly does but it's too powerful as he delivered a punch as he finished with the '''Gigantic Hammer '''attack. Gogeta weak, reverts into a Super Saiyan once again leaving him at a disadvantage against this new powerful Broly. Gogeta:"Oh well... looks like I'll have to use.. my new trump card..!" He formed his hands in a '''Kamehameha' and then''' Final Flash''' formation as a bright and stronger version was charged. Gogeta:"This is real deal...this is Fusion! HAAAAH! TRUE Final Kamehameha!!" Broly:"?!...." However...the release of the beam was canceled out as the two split out of Fusion. Goku:"Oh no..!" Vegeta:"Darn it... we were just about to finish him!" Goku:"What can we do now..?" Vegeta:"I'm out of options.." The chapter ends with Goku and Vegeta without any clue on how to defeat malicious Broly... Chapter 9: Ultimate Reversal, Aim High For the Spirit Bomb! With Goku and Vegeta defused, things look bleak for the two Saiyan warriors and planet Earth. But luckily, Goku and Vegeta create a plan to finish Broly once and for all.... Broly, stronger than ever, watches the two Saiyans as he anticipates their next moves.. Broly:"Ah.. there you are, Kakarot. In the flesh.." He smirks. Goku and Vegeta were already weakened as Broly double-arm clotheslines the two sending them flying. Goku and Vegeta then got up as Broly appears punching them in the gut and delivers Eraser Blows to both of them as they are sent flying once more. Vegeta:"K-Kakarot.. What could we possibly do against that monster..?" Goku:"There's gotta be some way to beat him.." Vegeta:"Energy..." Goku:"That's it! A Spirit Bomb!" Vegeta:"Are you sure, Kakarot? It'll take most of our time and whose gonna stop that beast..!?" ???:"I will.." Trunks appeared once again along with Piccolo and Tien.. Piccolo:"The four of us should be able to hold him off." Goku:"I don't know, Piccolo. He has dominating strength that every last one of us experienced first-hand. He's probably the strongest opponent we've ever faced!" Piccolo:"Look, Goku, we're four of the strongest of the Z-Fighters.. we won't lose, I won't allow it!" Goku:"Hm...okay. Good luck, Piccolo." He went into the sky holding out his hands.. Goku:"EVERYONE, PLEASE..SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH ME! I NEED YOUR ENERGY SO I CAN PUT END TO THIS DARKNESS SO PLEASE, SHARE YOUR ENERGY!" The Earth realm listened as they heard the voice in the air. Broly looked toward Goku as he wouldn't allow it as he smirked. "Oh no you don't." He rushed at him as Tien blocked his path. Tien:"Tri-Beam!" He release as he repeatedly used it risking his life. This attack only inflict little damage to Broly... but lot of irritation as Broly axe-handled Tien to the ground. Goku's energy was coming slowly but surely as this time Trunks was in the air. Trunks:"Broly! Burning.." He formed his hand motions as he then said, "ATTACK..!" He released as Broly deflects it as he used Gigantic Press to proceed past Trunks. Trunks, on the ground, lends his father enough energy to turn Super Saiyan 3. Trunks:"Dad...take my energy..!" Vegeta:"Thank you, Trunks." He transformed quickly into a Super Saiyan 3 fending Broly off with a series of punches and kicks as Broly fights out of it and punches Vegeta sending him through a large boulder. Piccolo:"Hey!" Piccolo uses Light Grenade against Broly as Broly blocks through it all the way. Broly grabs Piccolo by his head as he then throws him. Luckily, Goku has just enough energy to release to Spirit Bomb. Goku:"GOOOOOO!!" Broly attempt to hold it back as he shows his resilience. Goku:"?!... No way!" Vegeta gets up reverted to Super Saiyan form.. Vegeta:"Begone...you monster!" He released Big Bang Attack toward Broly. The impact of both the Spirit Bomb and Big Bang Attack destroyed Broly. Goku lands to the ground. Vegeta goes back to his normal state as they look in relief. Three Days Later... (Ending) Three days after this encounter with some of the most brutal villians Goku and his friends have ever faced, The Z-Fighters are still recovering as they still look to put the past behind them hoping to seek a new challenge... yet more peace. Chapter 1's fight theme: Gatebreaker (Beginning) Chapter 2's fight theme:Lost Courage (Vegeta Cell/Goku, Frieza, Cooler) Chapter 3's fight theme:Belief of Steel (Goku vs Frieza/Cooler) Chapter 4's fight theme:Battalion Unchained (Goku vs Coolza) Chapter 5 's fight theme:N/A Chapter 6's fight theme: Lost Courage (Trunks vs Turles) Chapter 7's fight theme:Stand After Confusion (Buu vs Gohan, Trunks, Goten) Chapter 8's fight theme:Power Rush (Gogeta vs Broly) Chapter 9's fight theme:Awake (Broly vs Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien) Epilogue's theme: Open Wings